


A Day Like Any Other (Or Not)

by WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Clint Barton, I really have no idea what to tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Tony did not plan for this, Tony is disappointed with the Avengers and Loki's tracking abilities, kind of?, the avengers are worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/pseuds/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe
Summary: Tony is bored and decides to buy his coffee at his favourite coffee shop, which turns out to be a really really bad idea...





	A Day Like Any Other (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, first of all: I wrote this two years ago, so don't be too hard on me? Please? I've gone back and forth about posting and not posting this for AGES, and finally just decided to go for it. So, yeah. It's old. I hope at least some of you will like it?
> 
> Second: In this story Loki's attack on NYC was completely controlled by Thanos, and he was later excused and proved innocent by Asgard. So, yes, just, yeah. But that's all in the past.
> 
> Third: I hope you enjoy!! ^^
> 
> PS. English is not my native language and I don't have a Beta. So any errors are completely mine, and I am sO sorry.

It was a Monday, a day like any other day. Tony left Stark Tower quite early in the day for a cup of coffee. Yes, of course he could make some coffee at home, but even a billionaire had to leave their home sometimes, and today was that kind of day.

Pepper had been bothering him. She was the one to get him out of bed when he finally had fallen asleep, and she wanted him to do paperwork. Ugh.

No, today was not a day for paperwork. (Just like no other day ever was, and that’s exactly why he’s always avoiding it.)

He didn’t actually feel like doing anything today. Loki was god-knows-where, doing Asgard-knows-what, the Avengers were nowhere to be seen, but they were probably around somewhere, Rhodey was away for the moment, and Tony was alone. Great. Tony loved being alone, doing nothing. His favorite. 

He walked to the coffee shop, it wasn’t very far. He was wearing his signature glasses, of course, a t-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of jeans, to not stand out too much. But of course, famous people are never left alone, and neither was Tony.

“Mr Stark?” He heard someone say beside him. He tried his hardest not to wince and turned around with a charming smile.

“That’s me!” he said.

It was a small lady in her early forties with a small child. “My son is a big fan of yours, and I was just wondering if he could take a picture with you?” she asked.

Tony sighed in relief when he saw her, she was not from some magazine and she was very polite about it. “Yeah, sure,” he answered.

They took a picture and Tony gave the boy, David apparently, his autograph on a piece of paper and then it was done. The only problem was that if one person came up to him, everyone did. He didn’t dislike his fans (he did dislike the reporters, though), but he wasn’t in the mood for this today.

Tony was soon surrounded by a flock of people and he was starting to feel trapped. “I’m sorry, but I really need to go now,” he told one fan before they could take a photo, turning around and elbowing his way through the small crowd.

He hid in a small, unpopular shop that he never really noticed before. He picked up a small bowl of china with flowers on, pretending to be very interested. When the fans finally stopped looking for him, he continued on his way.

The remaining few yards to the coffee shop was a lot quieter. He paid for his coffee and sat down at a table. He didn’t usually do that, he would just walk back home, but today was maybe not a day like any other day, after all.

His mind wandered to Loki, as it often did nowadays. He was such a unique being, so different from anyone Tony had ever met.

Loki was purely  _ Loki _ , he was unique in a way no one else was, and his personality just added to his beauty. He was-

_ Stop! _ Tony thought,  _ I sound like a lovesick teenager! _ Maybe he was?  _ No, I’m not! _ Tony muttered, irritated, under his breath, and maybe that was why he didn’t notice the man who sat down in front of him. 

“Tony Stark, is it?” the man asked.

Tony started. “What?”

“You’re Tony Stark,” the man said, not a question this time.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I know.”

“Take a walk with me,” the man offered and stood up.

Tony heard two people behind him stand up as well and turned his head to look. Yep, three people were standing up and looking at him, not very nicely, may I add.

“Nah, don’t really feel like it…” Tony said easily, but hyper-aware of everything that happened around him. The two hunks behind him stepped forward and dragged Tony up and out of his seat.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t a question,” the man said with a cold smile. “You’re going to take a walk with me.”

Tony felt something hard against his back and stiffened.  _ Gun, _ he noted.  _ Wow, things are truly going great today! _

Tony put his hands in his pockets and easily followed the men outside. “Nice weather, isn’t it?”

“Shut up,” said the man who sat in front of Tony, the leader he supposed.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Where are we going?” he asked, knowing they wouldn’t tell him, but also knowing that they couldn’t do anything about it. They couldn’t shoot him, or people would most definitely notice. And they couldn’t hit him, people would notice that as well. There was nothing they could do, and they knew it.

The man with the gun pressed the gun harder into his back and grunted at him.

Tony noticed that they didn’t seem very professional. They were all very tense, and stiff, and it seemed they didn’t really know what to do. But eventually they brusquely pushed him into a minivan and handcuffed him. 

This wasn’t the first time Tony was kidnapped, but the difference in professionalism made him calm down a bit. He didn’t really feel threatened this time, but maybe that was because he had a bunch of super-hero friends and a demigod boyfriend (boyfriend did, admittedly, sound very stupid and childish, but he had no idea of what  _ else _ to call whatever it was that they were.  _ Lovers _ just sounded...pretentious) to come to his rescue. Maybe because they hadn’t blindfolded him and he remembered every turn and crossroad they passed. Or maybe it was because they argued about their dinner in the front seat. Maybe all three.

\---

  
  


After about half an hour they arrived at a small house. A small house made of concrete, with a metal door and barred windows.  _ Neat. _

They took him out of the car and brought him inside the house. The house was just as small as it had seemed from the outside. There were three rooms, a kitchen (or something that he assumed was supposed to be a kitchen, there was no stove or oven, just kitchen counters and a tap) with a table and four chairs, a room with a filthy couch and an empty room, which also was the biggest, except for a wooden chair and rope. The kitchen and the room with the couch were two separate rooms, but there was no door between them. The room with the chair, though, could be closed off with a thick door made out of solid steel.

Tony was placed in the chair, hands behind the back of the chair, and was tied to it with the rope. 

“So…” Tony began. “What’s the point of this?”

The men gave him odd looks. “You’re Tony Stark,” he said, confusion plastered all over his face.

Tony gave them an unimpressed look. “Really? You saw me in a coffee shop and thought ‘Tony Stark! I have a wonderful idea! What do you say about kidnapping him?’” he asked. “I could have done a better job kidnapping myself. Maybe next time you can ask for my help?”

Apparently they didn’t quite like that, because one of them stepped forward and slapped him across his right cheek. “Be quiet!” the man said angrily.

The leader calmed down and told the other two to leave them alone. “You are Tony Stark, surely someone will miss you,” he said.

“Well, duh!” His thoughts went to Loki and he almost laughed out loud. These guys had no idea what was coming for them.

“And we will make them pay to get you back,” the man concluded with a nasty smile.

Tony almost rolled his eyes.  _ No,  _ you _ are going to pay, _ he thought.

Tony was left alone for now. In complete darkness.

  
  
  


Pepper sighed. Tony hadn’t come back from his coffee-stroll, and she was getting irritated. He had promised to do that paperwork, and now he hadn’t even come back. But who was she kidding? He was known for doing everything except what he was supposed to do.

Pepper’s secretary walked into her office with a frown. “Miss Potts? Are you okay?” she asked.

Pepper immediately straightened up. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you,” she answered with a tired smile.

“Do you want a glass of water?” the secretary asked.

“Yes, please,” Pepper said, and quickly added, “Have you seen Tony?”

The girl turned around with an apologetic shrug. “No, I’m sorry.”

Pepper sighed.  _ I’ll just go and ask Natasha or something… _ Pepper thought and stood up, taking the glass out of her secretary’s hand with a ‘thank you’.

She took the elevator up to the Avengers’ shared floors to see if anyone was home. She found Steve and Natasha in the kitchen.

“Captain Rogers, Miss Romanoff,” she said when she walked into the kitchen. 

They turned around at the sound of her voice. “Miss Potts,” Steve said with a nod of his head. Natasha inclined her head.

While Pepper and the team were well acquainted, she didn’t often come down to their living space without Stark.

“Have you seen Tony?” she asked. “I haven’t seen him since this morning, and there’s some really important paperwork that needs to be done…”

Steve frowned. “No, he hasn’t been down.”

“I haven’t seen him come back,” Natasha said with a shrug.

Pepper shook her head. SI would go under without her. “Well, if you see him, can you please send him to me?”

“Of course,” Steve answered.

Pepper took the elevator down again and went back to her job. They had a few days before this had to be done anyways…

\---

  
  


After two days, though, all the Avengers were worried. They had checked the whole building, called all Tony’s friends, or the few he actually had, but no one had any idea of where he had gone.

“He’s never disappeared like this before…” Pepper sighed.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. If you asked him, or any other Avenger, this didn’t seem too out of character for Tony Stark.

“Yes! Not after Afghanistan,” Pepper explained. “He always leaves a message on my phone or somewhere… Tell Jarvis… Jarvis always knows where he is!”

“Jarvis, are you sure you can’t track him?” Natasha asked for the third time, a frown etched upon her forehead.

“I am sure, Miss Romanoff, there is no trace of him anywhere,” Jarvis replied, almost a hint of worry in his voice. “Whatever things he had on him must have been destroyed.”

“I’m sure he’ll come back,” Clint said. “What could’ve happened?”

Natasha kicked him under the table and gave him a stern look. Clint rolled his eyes in reply.

“Maybe he was kidnapped again?” Wanda suggested.

That was not a popular suggestion. Pepper turned white as a sheet and Rhodey tensed in his seat. Steve straightened up from where he stood, shoulders tensed.

“We have to contact S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Steve said. “I am sure they can track him. And if not, we must do it the old-fashioned way.”

“Yeah, good luck with that…” Clint muttered, but he was starting to worry as well. Could Tony really have been kidnapped?

  
  
  


Tony himself had been sitting in this chair for almost two days straight. He was fed twice, meatballs and pasta - which was quite a surprise. But still, this wasn’t very nice, had the others even noticed he was gone? If so, why the hell weren’t they here yet?

Tony sighed and slumped even lower in his chair, if that was possible in his restraints. To be honest he wasn’t tied up that hard, and they hadn’t checked the rope since he got here. In other words, they were really bad at the kidnapping business (depending on who you ask, Tony liked them a whole deal lot better than Afghanistan).

No matter how sloppy they were, Tony was tired of this, tired with a capital T. He was done with this. He wanted to go home.

He heard footsteps outside his door and hoped to god it was the Avengers, Loki, or anyone that noticed he was missing (and wanted him back). But of course not. It was ‘Mr I-am-very-intimidating-stop-laughing’, also known as the leader of the group. 

“Tony,” he said.

“Oh, how very nice to see you again! I missed your beautiful face!” Tony replied sarcastically.

The leader ignored him. “I have contacted your company now, they know what they need to pay to get you back.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow.  _ Finally! Now it’ll be easy like never before to track me! Thank you Mr Intimidating! _ Tony thought to himself and smirked. “Oh! How much am I worth?” he asked instead of voicing his thoughts.

“200 000,” said the man proudly, as if he was waiting for Tony to praise him.

Tony pouted. “Only 200 000? That’s less than what I got in allowance when I was a kid!”

Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say. Obviously. Tony received a blow to the stomach.  _ Ouch. _

“This abuse won’t make them want to pay you more, you know,” he added after he caught his breath. The guy shut the door hard and turned off the lights. Tony was once again swallowed by darkness.

“Thanks guys! Real nice!” he yelled before he sighed deeply.  _ What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

  
  
  


Pepper sat down at her desk, looking through the company’s email, with the thought of Tony kidnapped in her head. She was really worried, the last time he got kidnapped he came home with a hole in his chest and changed the core of the whole company. She was scared.

There was nothing important, nothing that caught her eye…until-

_ What?! _ she thought, heart pumping. She took the laptop and, as composed as she could manage,  _ hurried  _ to the elevator. How had she not seen this email? It was sent  _ yesterday _ !

She stormed inside the Avengers kitchen, mouth tight. Clint and Sam were eating noodles and playing video-games, but stopped dead when she slammed the door open.

“Who the- Pep? What’s going on?” Clint asked.

“I got an email yesterday,” she said tightly.

“Okay?” Clint asked and walked over to her. “Sit down. Should I get the others?”

Pepper nodded, and soon everyone was sitting around the kitchen table.

“You got an email from the kidnappers?” Steve asked.

Pepper nodded and turned the laptop to him.

**‘We have Tony Stark.**

**If you want to see him again, pay 200.000$.**

**You have three days.’**

While Pepper and Steve remained serious the others cracked up.

“Who the hell wrote this? A twelve year old?” Clint asked with a huff of laughter. 

“I have located Sir,” Jarvis announced. “It is a 30 minute ride from here.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Steve said. 

\---

  
  


After half an hour everyone was on their way, well, not really everyone, but Natasha, Cap, Clint and Wanda. The ride wasn’t too long and with Jarvis showing the way it went smoother than ever. It wasn’t very hard to guess that the house was the small one with the metal door either. 

“Secure the surroundings,” Cap ordered, and Clint and Wanda were on their way. Cap and Natasha continued inside the house.

The door was locked, but it wasn’t especially hard to open up. At least not if you’re Captain America.

They looked around, not that there was a lot to look at, and they were alone. After only a few minutes Wanda and Clint came inside with the three kidnappers, who had heard them coming and went to see what was going on.

“We found these guys outside, apparently they found Tony in a coffee-shop,” Clint told them.

They opened the metal door to Tony’s room and…

“Jeez, took you long enough!”

  
  
  


Tony sat in the room for another day before anything interesting happened. His back was aching and his wrists were sore from the handcuffs. This wasn’t even remotely fun anymore.

And then he heard the door open, in a more forceful way than they usually open it. He could hear whispers. 

Some people walked inside. Not his kidnappers, by the sound of their footsteps. After a couple of minutes of them looking through the house, the door opened again.

“We found these guys outside, apparently they found Tony in a coffeeshop.”  _ Yep, that’s definitely Clint _ .

After a few minutes of talking to each other they finally opened Tony’s door.

“Jeez, took you long enough!” he said with a charming smile.

“Are you alright?” Natasha asked, back to Tony and her eyes set firmly on the kidnappers.

“Yup, they gave me meatballs and pasta every day. It was like a hotel!”

Cap untied the ropes around Tony and helped him stand up. He dusted himself off.

“So, are we going or what?” Tony asked, not noticing the tension in the room. There was no answer.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Tony heard a familiar voice say, amusement evident in his voice.

  
  
  


Loki had been doing Asgardian business for a few days, he was a prince of Asgard and had a job, after all. Even though he was only very recently apologized for his attack of Midgard. The midgardians didn’t know about that, so Loki had to be careful around them. Never showing himself in Anthony’s company, or people may think he is under Loki’s control.

Because of this, he had to be careful when he visited the tower. He always teleported into the penthouse, the lab, or the common area of the Avengers. And he always appeared invisible.

This time was no different in that sense. But it was different when he appeared in the Avengers kitchen and saw none other than Virginia Potts, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes at the table. He walked closer and checked what it was that made them look so worried. It was an email. About his Anthony. Apparently he had been snatched and they wanted a ransom to give him back.

Loki’s first reaction was to snort at the unprofessional look and sound of the email. His second reaction was hate at himself for not noticing sooner. He had failed his Anthony. 

He assumed the other Avengers were on their way, since only half of them were surrounding the table. He had not only failed to notice Anthony’s absence, but he had let someone else come to his rescue before himself.

Loki’s third reaction was pure anger. How dare some mere mortal take his Anthony and not only take him, but ask for  _ money _ in place of his return? He felt disgusted. They were  _ not _ getting out of this alive. 

It wasn’t hard to trace the email back to where Anthony was hidden. Loki concentrated and teleported into the house.

\---

  
  


The Avengers were already there, fortunately they hadn’t noticed him yet. He saw Anthony in a room with a metal door, together with the others, and what he supposed was the snatchers. He made himself visible and walked inside the room.

As soon as he stepped inside everyone’s attention, except his Anthony’s, turned to him. There were also quite a few weapons pointing his way. But he discarded them with disinterest and amusement. They wouldn’t do him much damage anyway.

“Well, this is a surprise,” he said casually. His Anthony turned his head up and saw his Loki.

  
  
  


“Lover!” Tony exclaimed happily when he saw Loki. He must admit though, that it was partially because everyone’s weapons were pointed right at him. Otherwise he might have been a bit more subtle.

Now everyone turned towards him instead.

“I’m glad you’re happy to see me,” Loki said with an eyebrow perfectly arched, still not moving.

“What. The. Fuck?” Clint looked between them with confusion and anger in his eyes.

“Tony’s clearly been compromised,” Steve muttered with a frown.

Tony rolled his eyes. Obviously that’s what they thought. 

“It’s not the same mind control I was under,” Clint noted. “His eyes aren’t blue.”

Now it was Loki’s time to roll his eyes. “Obviously,” he remarked snarkily. “Now, if you don’t mind…” Loki took a hold of his daggers and trained his eyes on the kidnappers, a satisfied, slightly wild look in his eyes.

“No!” Steve yelled, but Loki only smiled.

“Babe, not that I don’t appreciate the gesture… But that really won’t be necessary,” Tony said calmly. “They gave me meatballs!”

Tony walked up to Loki, crossing his arms and tilting his head. Loki let his arm fall to his side with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

All weapons were pointed to both of them this time, and neither of them appreciated it. “Really? Me too?” Tony whined with a pout.

Steve looked like he didn’t know what to think. “We’re going to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he said slowly, brows furrowed warily.

Loki silently raised an eyebrow, like he didn’t believe him for a second. Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Can’t we just go to the tower? I need a shower and it’s not like it’ll make a difference…”

“Good,” Loki said and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. They were gone before anyone had the time to react.

“Shit!” Steve cursed.

Clint laid a hand over his heart and gave him a horrified look. “Language!”

  
  
  


They’re back in Tony’s penthouse within the blink of an eye.

“That was not how I wanted to tell them…” Tony said while taking his filthy clothes off. 

“They’ll get over it.” Loki seemed unaffected, but he eyed Tony warily, as if worried.

“You can join me if you want,” Tony said when he saw Loki’s look.

“Perhaps,” Loki answered, but his eyes said a definite ‘yes’.

\---

  
  


They had more than enough time to prepare themselves before the others arrived. They both changed into more relaxed clothes, and then waited.

“Did they hurt you?” Loki asked, seemingly undisturbed, but Tony could hear a trace of worry in his voice, mixed with fierce hate.

“Nah, not really…” Tony answered, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder. “But they hit me a few times, as you can tell by the bruises.”

“I’m aware,” Loki said tightly. “Why did you stop me? I could have ended them.”

Tony turned his head up and kissed Loki’s jaw. “Exactly. And we don’t do that, ‘cause we’re the good guys,” Tony explained between kisses. He trailed Loki’s jaw and then continued down his throat. Loki’s head was tilted back and he was breathing a bit more heavily.

“I’m not,” Loki said quietly, catching Tony’s lips with his own. “I’m not one of you. I don’t need to play by your rules.”

Tony met Loki’s eyes. “Well, it certainly won’t be easier for any of us if you go around killing people,” he said with an arched brow. “And besides, they really didn’t deserve it. They didn’t even put a blindfold on me, I knew exactly where I was!”

Loki chuckled. “Of course you did. That’s why you tried so hard to get away.”

Tony smirked. “Well, I knew you were going to save me, so why bother?”

Loki grinned and bent down to kiss Tony again.

  
  
  


The ride home was tense. They let S.H.I.E.L.D. take care of the three men and then continued to the tower. They took the elevator up to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

“Where’s Tony?” Pepper asked, confused, when they entered.

“He isn’t here?” Wanda asked, looking around.

“What are you talking about? Of course he isn’t here! You were supposed to get him!” Pepper said, panic making its way into her voice.

“So you haven’t seen Loki either?” Clint said.

“Loki?” Bruce turned around. “ _ Loki _ Loki? That Loki?”

“Yes,  _ that _ Loki.”

  
  
  


Jarvis interrupted Loki and Tony to announce the others’ arrival.

“Thanks, Jarv,” Tony said. “Maybe we should go? Or they’ll probably call S.H.I.E.L.D. or something…”

“That would be wise,” Loki agreed.

They decided to meet the others in the kitchen. They teleported there, because they’re lazy.

“No need to panic!”

  
  
  


“No need to panic!” Tony said and effectively turned everyone’s attention to Loki and himself.

“Tony!” Pepper exclaimed with relief. “Are you o-” She silenced in the middle of a sentence, her mouth set in a tight line. “You weren’t joking.”

Bruce looked very uncomfortable in Loki’s presence, and Loki didn’t look better, knowing that Bruce was here.

“Okay, before you do anything rash, let us explain, yeah?” Tony asked hopefully.

“What is there to explain?” Clint said, his voice hard. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Apparently not,” Loki sassed.

“What is going on here?” Sam asked, confused. “Why are you two all cuddly?”

Tony dragged Loki to the table and sat down. Everyone else followed suit. “Well…” Tony started, but was soon interrupted by Natasha.

“It is rather obvious,” she said with a frown. “How did this happen? For how long?”

Tony sighed in relief that she wasn’t attempting to kill him. “Uh…” Tony scratched his neck awkwardly.

“Long enough, doesn’t matter  _ how _ ,” Loki said sharply.

Natasha nodded, but continued to eye them warily. She seemed to have accepted it and decided that Tony was, in fact, himself.

“Can someone please explain what is going on?” Pepper asked tiredly.

“They’re in a relationship,” Nat said matter-of-factly, her eyes never leaving the two. 

At first people didn’t seem to catch what was going on, but after a few seconds you could practically  _ see _ realisation dawn upon them.

“They’re  _ what _ now?” Sam asked bewildered. “Like… They’re _ together _ ?  _ Together  _ together?”

Both Tony and Loki rolled their eyes, slightly annoyed. “We’re right here, you know. You can just ask,” Tony reminded them.

“I can’t believe it!” Clint said and threw his hands up, furious. “He’s a criminal, Tony! He controlled  _ my mind _ !”

“Technically it was Thanos…” Tony remarked unhelpfully.

“Should we call Thor?” Steve asked, uncertain. “Wasn’t Loki in prison?”

“No, I wasn’t,” Loki said with a killing calm. “I was pardoned, but apparently my imbecile of a brother didn’t bother to mention it.”

Clint had left the room, but the others seemed confused and somewhat angered. “Pardoned?” Steve asked with a hard voice. “You killed a lot of people,  _ humans _ , and  _ Asgard _ pardoned you?”

Loki’s eyes sheened with malice. “Yes,” he hissed. “And rightly so. You pathetic mortals don’t know anything! You do not know Thanos, you wouldn’t understand, you wouldn’t  _ know _ !” Loki was bristling.

Everyone looked quite taken aback by the outburst, except Tony of course, he was used to Loki’s temper.

Steve still wasn’t convinced. “Thanos? What made them pardon you on our behalf?”

“I was mind controlled just like your Hawkeye, but by Thanos, a Titan, an Eternal. He is one of the most powerful beings of this universe, he wants to rule the universe by getting all seven infinity stones. The tesseract is one of them. He controlled my mind, my actions and my thoughts,” Loki explained with a knife-sharp voice and cold, hard eyes. “You pitiful creatures do not know about him only because of your own foolish ignorance!” His deadly gaze dared anyone to oppose him, or declare him a liar. No one said anything against him. “Go ask  _ Thor  _ if you don’t believe me,” he added in a disgusted voice.

  
  
  


It took the Avengers and Pepper a few weeks to get used to Loki’s presence in the tower (as well as them keeping an eye out for any oddities regarding Tony’s visits to the outside world). 

In the beginning everyone was cautious and wary around him, but after a while most of the people seemed to relax. They even let Loki make an extra  _ thing _ (no one really knew what it was or how it worked, but as long as it did work they didn’t question it) to be able to faster notice and track Tony (or anyone else) in a similar situation, which made everyone seem a little less on edge, which in turn led them to easier accept Loki.

Natasha was the first to accept him as no threat, while she still didn’t especially like him, she accepted and respected him. After Nat it didn’t take long for the rest to follow suit. Even Thor accepted it after a while, even though it had come as a shock when he first saw Loki in the tower.

It took a while longer for Clint, he just couldn’t forgive Loki for what he did.

“I am not going to apologize,” Loki had told Clint one day. “I’m not sorry.”

“And I’m not going to forgive you,” Clint had answered.

Loki had turned to face Clint. “I know. I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“Good,” Clint had said.

After that things weren’t as tense between them, they had learned to accept each other (or rather, Clint had learned to accept Loki. Loki didn’t really have a problem with it from the beginning).

Loki did, just like Thor, come and go as he wanted, but no one was bothered or surprised when he suddenly appeared anymore.

Things were good.

  
  
  


Tony and Loki woke up one morning, feeling just as tired as when they went to bed, but not able to fall back to sleep.

“Ugh,” Tony mumbled into his pillow.

Loki sat up and stretched before he stood up and dressed. “Are you coming, Anthony?” he asked Tony who was still in bed.

Tony sighed and went up as well. Today was going to be boring. There was absolutely nothing planned.  _ Nothing _ . And Tony just didn’t feel like sitting in his lab either.  _ Boring _ .

They went down to the kitchen together, where Steve was making pancakes for Natasha and himself.

“Good morning,” he said when he saw them enter the kitchen. “Do you want some too?”

Loki looked at Tony, who nodded, and answered, “Yes, thank you. Do you want some help?”

Steve smiled. “Sure, you can help me fry them.”

This wasn’t unusual. Loki was actually a surprisingly good cook, especially for someone who grew up with servants and cooks of his own.

\---

  
  


It was three in the afternoon of this boring we-have-nothing-to-do day when Steve got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

“We are needed in Washington D.C., apparently there are new ‘Iron Man’ suits attacking the city. We leave in ten,” Steve passed on and ran to his room to change.

The others followed suit and soon only Tony and Loki were left.

“I wish they would stop doing that,” Tony complained. “Can’t they just realize that they’re never going to make it? My suits are unique, no one can copy them.”

Loki just hummed and raised an eyebrow, sipping his coffee. “Aren’t you going?” he asked after a while. “Surely they are waiting for you?”

“Aren’t you coming?” Tony retorted. “Surely they’re expecting you too.”

Loki’s eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of a fight.

They all met in the quinjet, and no one seemed surprised when Tony appeared with Loki by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyyy, you made it!!! Yay!! I hope you liked it!! If there are any too annoying errors, please tell me so I can correct them :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a super duper nice day (or night)!!


End file.
